


It’s Rude To Stare

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: Sorry if this is ooc, it was one of the first fics I did, and it wasn’t originally a reader insert so there may be mistakes as well( I thought it worked really well tho so I was like why not).





	It’s Rude To Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is ooc, it was one of the first fics I did, and it wasn’t originally a reader insert so there may be mistakes as well( I thought it worked really well tho so I was like why not).

Your eyes traveled from the back of his head to his scarred back, gleaming with sweat from patrol that night.

You can remember clearly when he was a foot shorter than you.

_And wow, how times have changed._

Damian was nearly 6”2, and no longer had any baby fat left in his face. It was sharp and chiseled, with a strong jawline that she admired from behind. Not only that, he’d started being nicer.

_“I suppose you could’ve done worse, [L/N]”,_ is what he’d said to you after a successful mission a few months ago. There was room for improvement, but for Damian, it wasn’t bad at all.   
  
“It’s rude to stare.” His voice broke you out of your thoughts. You could feel the blood rising to your face, and you shifted your weight to the side.

“I was just leaving,” you muttered, embarrassed at being so zoned out as to not realize just exactly _who_ you were staring at. Of course he would be able to sense your presence, it was obvious. When you turned to leave, his voice stopped you.  
  
“Father’s having some sort of deplorable dinner party with a group of rich snobs tomorrow night. It would be rude not to bring a date.”

Your eyes widened, and then narrowed. It couldn’t be…

“Are you asking me out?” You turned around to see his arms crossed over his chest, not as broad as his father’s but just as muscular.

“Simply for the purpose of being presentable”, he stated, his face blank. You considered it for a second. It couldn’t be that bad.

“Fine. But the food better be delicious.” You continued up the steps to the manor, and then back to your apartment.

  
———————

As he got older, she got less annoying and more intriguing. [Y/N] was the equivalent of a golden retriever; always adorable and smiling in any situation, as well as loyal to no end. He had tried to deny it, but he wanted her.

There was no way he was just going to admit his love for her. No, he was planning on making her beg for him.

They were in the cave, and had just gotten back from patrol that night. He knew she was behind him, so he took that moment to remove his garments slowly until his chest was bare. He made sure it was a tease, until he was positive that her gaze was fixated upon him. He rolled his shoulders a bit for effect.

“It’s rude to stare”, Damian finally spoke. He heard her shift her weight, and turned his head so he could see the heat in her cheeks, and how she avoided his gaze.   
  
“I was just leaving”, came her reply. She scurried to do so, and he turned around and crossed his arms.

“Father’s having some sort of deplorable dinner party with a group of rich snobs tomorrow night. It would be rude not to bring a date.”

That stopped her in her tracks.  
  
“Are you asking me out?” She turned around then, and he made sure his face gave way to no emotion.

“Simply for the purpose of being presentable”, he lied. Technically, yes, he needed to do so. But he could’ve gone with any other girl in town, no problem. He was a Wayne, after all. He chose her for a reason.

Her eyes narrowed at that, and he held his breath.

“Fine. But the food better be delicious.” With that, she turned and left.

He finally let himself smirk.

 

————————

It was 6:54 pm. Damian said he would be there at 7. You took a deep breath and looked over your attire for the evening. You’d decided on a dark purple dress with leg slits on either side, and a halter neckline. Your hair was up in an elegant bun, with twin curls on either side of your face.

5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. You smoothed down your dress before answering it.

Damian was leaning against the doorframe, with one hand in his pocket and the other above his head. He was wearing a plain black suit that probably cost more than you were worth.

His eyes swept to your feet and slowly climbed upwards, reaching your face.

“Didn’t even bring me flowers?” You joked with a smile playing at your lips, and proceeded to walk past him out the door. There was an expensive black car parked out front, but to your surprise, no driver.

“Alfred?” You questioned, raising your brow.

“Tt. As skilled as Pennyworth may be, I am completely capable of operating a vehicle on my own.” With that, he walked past you and opened the passenger door, waiting for you to step inside.

The car ride felt longer than it probably was. That gave you plenty of time to admire Damian’s perfect jawline from your peripheral vision. When you came back to Earth, you saw him take at least three turns that had shorter alternatives. When you pointed this out, you were told that he knew his way around Gotham. But so did you, and there were no further obstructions in the route.

At 7:37, you pulled up outside of a fancy restaurant, with dim lighting and extravagant decorations. Like a perfect gentleman, Damian held the front door open for you and you came upon the check in. While he alerted the server in question to your arrangements, you took a moment to look around.

Over every table, there was an orb shaped light that emitted a soft, yellowish glow. The walls were a pale beige, and they were covered in pieces of art that you could probably buy two Lamborghinis with.

As the server led you to your seats, you looked up at the ceiling in amazement. It was as if the night sky was actually above your heads, and that there was no barrier in between. It was painted a deep blue and had several white dots to simulate stars. It looked incredibly realistic. Not for Gotham, what with all the pollution and lights, but maybe for somewhere in the countryside.

“This is amazing”, you whispered to Damian, in awe. He looked down at you then, taking in the expression on your face, and his not-quite-Adam’s-apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“It is.” You smiled up at him, and giggled a bit.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? No emotions for _the_ Damian Wayne, is that right?” You whispered playfully. He scoffed. You smiled.

You were the first to arrive at the table, and had fifteen minutes to wait. You continued to look around in wonder, until you felt the pinpricks of someone’s gaze on the back of your neck. Your eyes twinkled and you smirked as you came to a sudden realization.  
  
“It’s rude to stare, you know,” you said playfully, turning your head.

“Stop that.” He scowled down at you.

“Stop what?” You raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous,” he replied with an air of nonchalance. You huffed in irritation.

“You are such an ass,” you muttered.

“Everyone needs to excel at something, [L/N].” He leaned in closer, so you could feel his hot breath on your ear. His voice dropped an octave as he went on, “And I can assure you, there are other _activities_ that I excel in just as well.”

You shivered and felt your cheeks heat up, but didn’t have time to respond as Bruce had arrived with his guests. To your surprise, Tim wasn’t there, but then you recalled him saying something about staying with his boyfriend in Smallville that week.

When Bruce saw you, he raised an eyebrow at Damian. Damian ignored him, and instead addressed the two rich guests and their wives.

“Mr. Morgenthal, Mr. Bierman.” He nodded, turning to the women. “Mrs. Morgenthal, Mrs. Bierman, you both look lovely.”

“Why, thank you, dear,” the oldest of the women replied with a smirk. The rest of them just nodded their acknowledgment.

He introduced them to you, and small talk ensued. You zoned out and found your mind wandering back to his emerald green eyes, the smug smirk he wore when he was right, his freaking impossibly perfect abs, his-

“Miss [L/N]? What would you like to eat?” The waitress inquired. You panicked slightly. You hadn’t even glanced at the menu, and the rest of the party didn’t need to. You fumbled with the menu, trying fruitlessly to open it quickly.

“Uhm..,” You scrambled to find something, but Damian cut in.

“She’ll have the..” and proceeded to order something that you couldn’t even begin to pronounce. You shot him a thankful glance, and he winked. God, he was going to have to stop that if you were going to make it through the night.

Wait, no, You cringed internally. How could you even think about him like that? You’d known him since he was ten, for goodness’ sake. You shook off your thoughts.

The night continued as it had before. The rich people didn’t seem to be too interested in you, but you saw several girls at other tables shoot you death glares. You rolled her eyes. The food came, but nobody seemed interested in that either. Some sort of business transaction, no doubt, but you weren’t paying much attention. Until one of Damian’s calloused hands found it’s way to your thigh.

Your back jolted upright and your eyes widened. The rich snobs looked at you as if you had three heads, and Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

“Miss [L/N]? Are you alright?” He asked.

“I-I’m fine, thanks.” You avoided his gaze, and instead cast a pointed glare at Damian. He was apparently too engaged in his conversation with one of the men to notice, however.

“Personally, I believe that if the major companies, such as our own, work together to help eliminate the environmental problems of pollution and waste, the public will be more inclined to support us. If we help them, then they’ll help us.” It was a good strategy, and not only helped WE but also his environmental concerns. You were having trouble focusing on that though, as his hand started rubbing soothing circles on the inside of your thigh, just above the knee.

You busied herself by shoving food into your mouth; not only did it give your hands something to do, it gave you something to blame the moan that accidentally fell from your lips on.

“The food, so good,” you muttered, when you received 4 horrified looks. Damian, however, knew exactly what it really was, and was determined to hear more. He inched his hand up until it was ¾ of the way up your thigh, and made his circles harsh. You nearly choked.

“Excuse me, I have to go the restroom,” you said, and got up before anyone could reply. Once there, you patted your overheated face with a damp towel, and tried to calm your breathing. You weren’t sure if he was unaware of the cause of your predicament and trying to calm you down, or if he was completely aware and just toying with you. It was getting on your nerves.

When you got back to the table, they were standing up to leave. They said their goodbyes, and then you traveled back to the car, avoiding his gaze. You left the parking lot without saying a word to each other, and the car ride was full of awkward silence.

You pulled up outside your apartment, the ride home only taking up half the time that the ride there had.

“I’ll walk you up,” he piped up. You thought this strange, but didn’t question it.

“I assume you enjoyed the meal, by your rather obvious outburst.” You looked away at that, embarrassed by his remark, and confused as to why he didn’t realize it was him that drove you crazy. You thought it was obvious, and that he would at least be kind enough to let you wallow alone in your embarrassment. Apparently not.

You reached the front steps, and turned around to look at him.

“The food was great. Thanks for inviting me.” You attempted to turn around and get away before anything else happened, but was unsuccessful because Damian had your back pressed up against the door.

“Was that all?” He whispered, his voice husky and an octave lower. Your breath caught, and you couldn’t form any words.

“Was it the food or was it me?” He purred again. His left hand found your side and his right brushed your cheek. Your foreheads were pressed together, and your breathing was shallow. You avoided his gaze and he smirked.

“I thought so. You know what? If you want, I’ll take you back every so often. We can eat there, and then I’ll take you home for another course.” Your eyes went back to his in shock, and when you finally processed what he’d said, you couldn’t take it anymore.

You grabbed the collar of his suit with one hand and crashed your lips together. With your other hand you ran your fingers through his hair. His hand slid from your waist to your lower abdomen, and you gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips, and licked every crevice of your mouth. You moaned and tugged on his hair. The hand that was on your stomach left and reached behind you for the door, opening it and pushing you inside. As soon as it was shut, he slammed you up against it again.

—————

  
Damian woke up to the sound of you trying to sneak soundlessly out of bed. He quickly slipped an arm around your waist and drew you close.

“I’ve never heard of someone trying to sneak out of their _own_ house before.” You looked back and glared at him.

“You need to go. You know as well as I do that this shouldn’t have happened,” you muttered, grinding your teeth.

“Why not?” He raised an eyebrow at you. You were getting exasperated at this point.

“Because! I don’t know.. you’re not supposed to date your mentor-dad-person’s son. That’s against the rules!”

“There is no such thing. And forgive me if I misheard, but did you say we were dating?” He smiled cheekily down at you.

  
“I-No! Stop putting words in my mouth!” You said, face turning beet red.

“I’d like to put other things in that mouth,” he said, then pulled you in for a kiss. You moaned against your will, but finally came to your senses and pushed him away.

“I don’t want to be with someone who just wants me for my body,” you said matter-of-factly, trying to hide your disappointment. You got up and started searching for some clothes, but he grabbed you arm and spun you around.

“I. I don’t.” He spoke in barely a whisper, and the tips of his ears were turning red. You opened your mouth to say something but he shushed you, and what he said next made your jaw drop.

“I love you.” This was not happening. This was a dream, had to be. But, for some insane reason, you believed him.

Before he could say anything else, you covered his mouth with yours, for a brief but meaningful kiss. You pulled back a bit, until your foreheads were pressed together.

“I love you, too.” And somehow, you knew everything was going to be just fine.

 


End file.
